vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revan
|-|Darth Revan= |-|Jedi Knight Revan= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Revan - renowned as the Revanchist, honored as the Revan, reviled as Revan the Butcher, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight - was a Human male who played pivotal roles as both Jedi and Sith in the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | 4-B | 5-B | 4-B Name: Revan (Also called the Revanchist, the Prodigal Knight, and Darth Revan) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 towards the start, 34 by the battle of Malachor V | Likely 36 towards the start, 38 by the final battle aboard the Star Forge | Likely 44 | Likely 352 Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Jedi Knight/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Teleportation, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation (Has ripped from and implanted an entire language into the remnants of the Rakatan species to communicate with them), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Weapon Mastery (Highly skilled in lightsaber combat and with regular swords and blasters), Martial Arts knowledge, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Absorption via Force Drain, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), capable of using both the Dark and Light Sides of the Force, predicting attacks through muscle memory, extremely skilled military leader (Conquered most of the galaxy less than two full years after defeating the Neo-Mandalorian Crusaders). Attack Potency: Planet level (Stronger than Darth Malak. Meetra Surik mused that of all the people she’s met, which includes both herself and Darth Nihilus, the latter of which she knew could hold massive starships together through pure force of will, Revan’s command of the Force is the greatest. Was also considered by Ajunta Pall to have "blinding" power) | At least Planet level (Darth Malak acknowledged Revan had grown superior to his previous power as Darth Revan, who was already stronger than Malak) | Solar System level (At his best, he nearly matched Vitiate. Lord Scourge perceived futures where both Revan or the Vitiate could have come out on top in their fight) | Planet level (Despite being weakened by having his mind ravaged and powers drained for over 300 years, Revan was still capable of resisting the Emperor's mental powers better than he had after his experiences during the Mandalorian Wars. Capable of fighting against a strike team of the Empire's strongest warriors, including Darth Nox) | Solar System level (Fought against a strike team of all of the galaxy's most powerful champions, even including the Hero of Tython, and was only barely defeated) Speed: Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Can easily reflect multiple blaster bolts at once) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Malak) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Kept pace against Vitiate) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with the Hero of Tython). Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman via Force Amplification, Class G with Telekinesis.(Superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who while grievously wounded and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class Star Destroyer, a class of warship whose mass is in the range of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification (Physically capable of contending with the likes of 2 Terentatek at once) | At least Planet Class with Force Amplification | Solar System Class with Force amplification | Planet Class with Force amplification | Solar System Class with Force amplification. Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force Amplification (Proved capable of resisting complete atomization of his body while on Nathema just after having fought through the Mandalorian Wars. More powerful than Malak, and thus more durable) | Street level naturally. At least Planet level with Force Amplification | Street level naturally. Solar System level with Force Amplification (He survived repeated telepathic and telekinetic attacks from the Sith Emperor. Also proved himself capable of withstanding a bloodlusted Sith Emperor’s Force Lightning for a brief period of time, albeit is caused him great agony) | Street level naturally. Planet level with Force Amplification | Street level naturally. Solar System level with Force Amplification. Stamina: Very high; canonically soloed an entire army of war-droids, Dark Jedi, Sith acolytes and Sith troopers aboard the Star Forge and still crushed an amped Darth Malak one-on-one by his lonesome. Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers; could use a form of precognition to match the attacks of his enemies, likely similar with telepathic senses sense he could pinpoint other Force Users in different parts of the galaxy. Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Genius Jedi / Sith and master strategist, lead Republic forces to victory against the superior Neo-Mandalorians and found the Star Forge. Members of the Echani said and claimed that Revan seemed to use their battle precognition on a galactic scale to win his battles against the Neo-Mandalorians and Republic forces during his wars in the galaxy. Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Driven insane after 300 years of combating Vitiate's mental assault and power draining. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Revan can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy’s minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events. *'Balance of the Force:' As a being who has experienced the natures of both the Dark and Light Sides of the Force; Revan is capable of summoning and producing Force energy intertwined between both aspects that can incapacitate his enemies with it. Due to its nature of combining both light and dark, this ability is as useful as the dark side technique Force Destruction, but far less destructive (Its destructive potential is partially limited by the Light Side) *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outward from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Telekinesis:' Revan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Revan was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and redirect Force Lightning conjured by the Darth Nyriss (Which itself was powerful enough to plow through her own Force Barrier and reduce her body to ash instantly) and survive Vitiate's Force Lightning, albeit gravely wounded. Note: General Respect Thread, Dueling Respect Thread and Raw Power Overview. Key: Mandalorian Wars | Jedi Civil War | Revan Novel | Galactic War | Shadow of Revan Others Notable Victories: Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) Darth Nihilus' Profile (Galactic War Revan was used) Vitiate (Star Wars) Vitiate's Profile (4-B Forms were used and speed was not equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Android 21 (Dragon Ball) Android 21's Profile (4-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Psychometry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Canon Characters